Genius
by orpheus-izanagi
Summary: Danny Fenton was not your average teenager: he is extremely intelligent and extremely odd. How will he cope with the changes his parents' portal brings? Because he can't be normal, never.


Hello! This is my first fanfic.  
First of all, I need a beta, so if anyone wants to be my beta then can you leave it in a review?  
Second of all, could you tell me if this needs to be double-spaced or not?  
And finally, the disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom.** Enjoy!  
Word Count: 1,434

* * *

**Prologue**  
Portal

"Students? Calm down."  
Everyone continued to talk, despite Mr. Lancer's words.  
"Quiet down everybody."  
Despite the louder proclamation, the students stayed within their discussions.  
"SHUT UP EVERYONE!"  
All of the students finally quieted down and stared at their teacher with everything from annoyed glances--_When will Dash ever learn that he needs to keep his grades up by himself?_-- to bored glances--_Yes, Samantha, I really do have to do that everyday_-- to confused glances--_you weren't listening, Paulina_-- to the one intrigued glance in the classroom--_Daniel, what __**exactly**__ is so interesting?_  
The student in question was crouching in his seat, his bare feet hanging off the chair; his black hair was flying in all directions, though predominately forward. His loose white and red t-shirt was hanging on his slim figure, his loose jeans secure despite appearances. His ice blue eyes were locked onto Mr. Lancer, the thoughts behind them unable to be deciphered. _What are those tests on your desk, Mr. Lancer, and why are they so important as to pull me out of Physics, and Sam and Tucker out of Biology? This is my homeroom class, as opposed to the Pre-AP English I class, so all of the freshmen are taking this test... might it be an IQ test? That would be easy...  
_ "Now that I have your attention, today everyone will be taking an IQ test." A collective groan sounded through most of the class. "It won't be _that_ difficult, so calm down. Now, I'm going to pass them out. Do **not** look at the test, and please wait until I have told you to flip your tests over." He then placed one test on every desk, stopping for a fraction of a second when he saw Danny's amused smile. _Looks like I was right... high school is so predictable...  
_ "Now, there will be twenty-five questions. The test is timed, so as soon as you finish, flip your test over so I can record your time. Is everyone ready?"  
The silence in the room confirmed a yes.  
"Go!"  
Danny flipped over his paper, looking at the first question.  
_ Hm... what do the letters make? E-A-T-X-S goes to T-e-x-a-s goes to state--D.  
_ He quickly wrote down the answer and proceeded to the second question.  
_ All X's are Y's, and all Y's are Z's, so all Z's are X's--false, B.  
_ He continued through the test swiftly, answering all of the questions. The twenty-fifth question came without much time elapsed.  
_ 17 sheep, all __**but**__ nine... amusing wording, but nine-- D.  
_ A movement of paper was heard throughout the room.  
Everyone looked up, shocked.  
Mr. Lancer recorded the time.  
Dash was still on his first question.

* * *

"Dude, that was in-**sane!** You finished that so fast--did you even do it?" An African-American teen shouted. His red cap was backwards on his head, his yellow sweater and cargo pants being more for function--carrying his technology, so to speak--than fashion.  
"Yes, Tucker, I did do it; it was not that difficult. I have done harder things before." Danny replied to the school-proclaimed "geek".  
"Well, I haven't seen Paulina and Dash look stupider! You have done a great service to society, my friend." A black-haired girl told the genius. Her straight black hair was layered; the shortest hair was at her neck, and the longest was framing her face. Her sleeveless black dress had a purple stripe under her chest and another thinner stripe at the hem above her knees.  
"Thank you, Sam. Which class is next?" The genius looked at his toes. "Calculus. Brilliant! I rather like Mr. River; he thinks somewhat like me. Well, I will see you two after your Geometry class. Good day, and good luck with Ms. Myers!" The youth slouched off in the direction of the senior wing, heading for his Calculus class.  
As he headed for his Calculus class, a blond football player came up to him. Danny knew this football player well, as he regularly confronted Danny.  
"Hey Fen-**turd! **You know what?" Dash taunted.  
"You got a low grade on one of your tests--English I, I assume--and now you're going to take it out on me? How juvenile."  
"S-s-s-shut up! You're gonna get it now!" Dash threw a punch at Danny; it connected with his chest. Dash then lifted Danny off the ground by his collar. He slammed Danny against the lockers; he then aimed a punch at Danny's chest again, but because he dropped Danny, he hit him in the eye instead.  
Danny then snaked out of Dash's reach and ran the best he could, just making it to his Calculus class before the bell rang.  
"I apologize, Mr. River; I got caught up in the hallway with one of my fellow freshmen."  
"That is alright Daniel; go pick a spot."  
He picked a spot and Calculus class commenced.

* * *

"Hello, Jazz."  
"Danny!" A sigh. "Don't scare me like that. You know how I hate when you do that."  
"I apologize." Another sigh.  
"That's alright. So, how was your day today?" Danny jumped into his seat.  
"Monotonous. We were learning Leibniz notation in Calulus, however; in my case, re-learning."  
"Wow. That sounds hard."  
"Not at all. If you want, I could teach you." A red light.  
"No, that's fine, Danny--where'd you get that black eye?" It was true. Danny sported a black eye on his face, very dark against his pale skin.  
"The infantile boor known as Dash Baxter."  
"He's been bullying you again?"  
"I would prefer to describe it as 'physically inflicting wounds that have no purpose other than to self-justify his existence'; but yes, he has been 'bullying' me again."  
"I'm telling Mom."  
"You will not be telling her."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Because she would then report this to the school, causing Dash Baxter off the football team, which would exacerbate the problem; if not him physically abusing me, then his clique. Furthermore, this would ruin both my non-existent reputation, and, more importantly to you, yours."  
"Sometimes I hate you being a super-genius."  
"I'm flattered to know that I can successfully 'annoy' you as younger brothers are supposed to do."  
"Danny, they're not _supposed_ to."  
"They aren't?"  
"No. They just _do._"  
"Ah. Well, thank you for pointing out the flaw in my logic."  
"You're welcome. And, we're home."  
Danny unstrapped and jumped out of the car; Jazz got out of the car more gracefully than her brother. She then unlocked the door.  
"Thank you."  
"Danny! How are you? And where did that bruise come from?"  
"I am currently content. The bruise came from Physical Education; I was hit in the face with a dodge ball."  
"Poor thing! Let me get you an ice pack. Sit on the couch."  
"Alright, Mom." Danny then crouched on the couch. Maddie returned with an ice pack.  
"Close your eye, honey. But I was wondering, why do you sit like that? Hold that there." The ice pack was applied to Danny's face.  
"Thank you, Mom. I sit like this because it has been proven to increase brain activity by forty percent."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. Jazz, could you get my copy of _Meltdown?_ I need it finished by six o'clock."  
"Alright, Danny. But I don't see why you do university at the same time as high school."  
"I do it so I can interact with my intellectual peers. And, I suppose, because I _can._"

* * *

It was ten o'clock. Danny had just finished his two courses for the night: Economics II and German III. He got up and slouched down the stairs. He entered the kitchen and searched through the fridge; there was not much in terms of food. _Dad probably has some food in his fridge down in the lab._

He jumped down those stairs and searched the fridge. He found what he was looking for--a good piece of mint chocolate fudge. _Besides, with my metabolism_, _I need some sugar every now and then. _He caught sight of his parent's plans as he was about to leave._  
Why did the portal not work? These plans are sound in both electronically, physical, and architectural properties; so _why_ didn't it work?_ _I will check it to see._  
And with that decision, Danny slouched into the portal with his shirt and jeans on, and began to look around. _The walls are sound... those wires are sound... everything is fine. _He began to leave the portal. But, as fate would have it, he tripped on a wire and hit the on button.  
A green flash and a whimper of pain came from the portal.


End file.
